This is our time
by numerous928
Summary: Oc X Ren. I don't think Ariel deserves Ren. Base off the 2011 film. This is the scene where Ren loses it and goes to the factory to dance his butt off, but instead of Ariel creepily watching him, its sweet little Carla. Fluff. Oneshot


"I'm doing my best to ignore you!" Ren declares angrily in Ariel's hurt face. As he storms away I catch up with Ariel and give a gentle touch to her arm. "What happen?" I ask. Her face is still coated with shock but it stones over softly. "I sure as hell don't know what his god damn problem is, why don't you go and ask him?" she seethes still watching Ren as he stomps over to his car. I think I'll go do just that.

"I'll go talk to him." I say and briskly walk over to him as fast as my slim golden legs can carry me. I have to practically run to catch up with Ren, since he towers over me at a good 5'9 and I stand only at 5'1and a half. My long blond straight hair flaps around me as my green eyes keep making sure he is in good distance.

"Ren!" I shout after him, he hesitates for a second but keeps on walking. "Ren!" I shout again and this time he finally stops and he turns around so fast I nearly crash into his muscular chest. "Woah there bubbly!" I whisper under my breath as I pull on the brake fast and nearly trip over in my tan ankle cow girl boots. "What do need, Carla?" he asks through clench up teeth, trying to make his voice more level. I stare up at him noticing how his tight his jaw is, how he looks so angry and frustrated, and at the same time... Lonely. Ren MaCormack has had enough and is at his breaking point, Ren is finally snapping since he got here in Bonmont. I wish I could wrap my arms around him and give a tight hug till he tells me all about his problems and he feels better.

"... Ren, what's wrong? Do you need to talk? Because I'm here if you need a talk." I say trying to be as gentle as possible. His stiff posture collapses and he leans against a car sighing. "Do you wanna get out of here?" he asks looking up at me with a piercing gaze. I can feel my cheeks blushing redder than a crayon.

"Um... If you want... Um yeah. Sure..." I say. Ren shots up and scoops up my hand in a hurry jumble, dragging me to his car and all I can hear is my heart pounding in my ears. "Um...Ren..." I start but I just it let it go realizing my words are falling on deaf ears. Ren drags me through the parking lot till we reach his adorable little yellow bug and with one mighty angry pull, Ren yanks his usually stuck passenger open. I let out a shock gasp, "Woah Ren!" but he just rushes to the other side of the bug and jumps in, slamming his door loudly.

I quickly climb into the car, my jumping heart making me nervous and anxious. Ren grabs his iPod, his knuckles turning white at the force he's holding the little white device with. I wince when music blasts with invisible force all around me. He yanks on the worn out robe above our heads and reels the car backwards and speeds off from the parking lot. I look in the mirror seeing Ariel staring as we turn into a yellow little dot into the distance.

Ren is driving like a maniac! He's going over a hundred! My anxious heart exiles from the near heart attacks he's giving me as he speeds through town recklessly. It's wild! Aw shit, what in the hell did I get myself into? "Ren! Slow down! I don't wanna die in a hot metal heap on the side of the road!" I yell over the blaring music. But he seems to go faster at that... Ren keeps blasting his music and he's pulling that rope so hard it's gonna snap!  
Suddenly he does a sharp turn into an old factory and I let out a yelp, Ren's hands flies down from the rope to my hand and gives a reassuring squeeze. Then he does another sharp turn and another, I try to shrink into the seat. Go to a happy place, a happy place... I close my eyes as I feel the car do another turn, then I come to a short stop. I go flying, letting out a gasp as my eyes fly pops with shock. Holy shit. Next I ride with Ren, I'm making sure I wear a seat belt.

Ren gets out of his car, making sure to close his door with a loud slam and yanks his iPod out circa the window. I just sit quietly as he starts yelling and pointing in all directions. People have all kinds of cooping mechanizes, talking to yourself is one. Ren goes from yelling to screaming then jumping, flipping; he even starts doing his old gymnastics moves on an old rusty pole. For the next half an hour all I hear is Ren's music blasting and his shoes thumping against the ground as he dances all over the old factory.

I'm pretty sure he has already broken a window...

I climb out of the passenger window and sit on the hood of the car as he let out his frustrations through music and watch. Ren... Is so amazing... He is so down to earth and caring and funny, and he has so many abilities and talents it's stuns me. Soon he stop gasping from his little performance.

"That...was... Just woah. Woah." I say smiling up at his direction. He looks surprise at me but then just grins at me. "You think so?" he asks as he comes and leans next to me on the hood. I nod, "Truly dazzling." I say. He flashes his charming smile and I bite on my lip trying to keep my cheeks from flushing.

"So... Do you wanna tell me what that was all about? Or do you wanna pretend it never happen?" I ask cocking my head to the side. "Haha, a lil of both." he says.

"... Sorry... You can't have best of both worlds as much as I wish I could give to ya." I say. He sighs and starts telling me what happened. And it much more than just what happened at the principal's office, it's stems all the way to his Mom's passing. When he finishes I slide over to him and wrap my arms around his torso and across his chest. I bury my head into his spine, embarrassed.

"It's okay Ren, it's okay. Every one has been ganging up on ya, which isn't very nice and you feel all alone." I start but Ren let's put another sigh. "You don't get Carla, you just don't understand how I feel." he says turning around in my arms till he's resting his forehead down on mine. "No I guess not, I may not know what you're feeling but I sure can listen to them and try to and I'll always have a hug to give and a shoulder to lend." I say. Ren stares down at me, studying my face if to see if I really mean it, to see if he can trust me wholeheartedly. And boy did I mean every word.  
When he realizes that I wasn't just saying it he leans down closer to my face, his minty breath sending goose bombs down my arms. Despite my nerves I make no move to move away. "You mean that? You'll always be there for me?" he asks, inching closer till our noses are bumping. I look up at him from under my lashes and give a soft hearted smile "Even when you don't want me there." I say raising a hand to carcass his cheek.  
"Not gonna happen, I'll always want you... There." he says adding the last part quickly before smashing our lips together. His large hands comes up and cups both of my red cheeks as my hands run through his chestnut hair, the pads of my finger tips weaving through his hair. He breaks apart to plant a gentle kiss on the tip of my nose making me giggle then he starts planting kisses in rows down my neck making the soft laugh turn into a needy sign.

I hear him growl under his breath and he latches his lips back onto mine. His hands grab onto my small waist and he lifts me up off the car, my legs dangling as I wrap my arms around his neck. He groans against my lips the same time I moan against his. He suddenly plunges me downward in a dip and I accidentally bite down on his lower lip trying to hold down a shriek. He pulls away to look down at my red face.

"Now that was unexpectedly hot." he admits with another one of his brilliant smiles. I smile back at him and he goes in for another kiss this time gently forcing me mouth open slipping in his tongue. Goodness... This is amazing. When our kiss finally does end I let out a sigh when he puts me down by the bumper. We couldn't look at each other then I inch closer to him, he still can't look me in my eyes, deciding whether or not that should have been a hook up or not. Really choosing between me and Ariel. I feel a little bad that I kiss Ren but Ariel has a boyfriend. Even if he is an ass he's a faithful one and she has to stop flirting with Ren while having sex with Chuck at the track.  
I clear my throat, gaining his attention. "Even dispute what just happen, and if that was a hook up and you're still gonna go pin after Ariel I'm still gonna be there." I say blushing. His brown eyes widen and he looks taken aback, then Ren leans down and kisses me softly in a slow romantic way.

"Carla I would be blind not to go with the girl who will always be there." he says. "So... That means?" I ask not able to finish Becuase of my hope and excitement. I've only been waiting for this moment since, well the day Ren MaCormack roll into Bonmont high school parking lot playing his music to loud for the law in his lil tie.

"Yeah, it does. So is my new girlfriend free this Friday?" he asks grinning.


End file.
